


handwritten

by inkyvoid (atramento)



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Headcanon, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramento/pseuds/inkyvoid
Summary: Argath implores Wymond to teach him how to write neater.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Wymond was studying a document with his instructor’s notes scrawled over the creased and slightly aged sheaf of paper when Argath pushed open his tent’s entrance. 

“Wymond, I have an issue most urgent for you.” Argath scratched at his face as if there was something on it. The young mage glanced at him, noting the peculiar manner in which Argath seemed to take a more diffident stance than was his usual confidence. 

He began rolling up the notes with care, hoping that Argath would not come trodding over and risk tripping on the ground and tearing this precious script into sections. “For me?” Wymond answered only when his studying had been put away. 

Argath was still gawking by the edge of the tent flap that separated him and open plains. He blinked and then proceeded to nod. “Yes. I don’t-- well I--” He stammered the words. The blonde then exhaled loudly, rapping a few errant fingers against his gorget. “I need someone to teach me letters so I can write a proper note to someone.” 

Wymond gave him an incredulous look. “You don’t know how to write?” 

“That is not what I said at all!” Argath huffed in retort. 

Wymond leaned back only a little as he considered this exchange. “...but you want me to teach you letters?” 

A nod was the only answer. 

First a study area would have to be made with what was present. Wymond’s first instruction as Argath’s present teacher was to have him drag a crate over, or _something_ that they could lay their tools and paper upon with satisfaction. Said items had to then be procured from Wymond’s pack. Argath sat impatiently at his end of the crate as Wymond felt around for them. 

“I _meant_ writing neater letters.” He finally clarified amid the silence where only rustling leather and clinking glass could be heard. Wymond hummed in response and finally set down an inkwell, a couple of slightly damaged quills, and two half sections of paper. 

“You did?” Wymond smiled a bit to Argath’s incrementally increased displeasure. “Glad you mentioned it; writing neatly is much easier to teach than letters themselves I think.”

"Hmph. I hope you are a better teacher than you are a jester." Argath scoffed. 

Wymond's smile became a bit wider. "I guess we shall both be finding out this evening, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Focus, Argath." Wymond curtly adjusted the blonde's chin with one hand mere minutes into the session, which earned him quite an offended glare. "You cannot write neat letters if your attention wanders hitherto." 

“You have not even begun teaching me!” Argath huffed. “Where are the letters I am meant to study?” 

Wymond quirked a brow. “Study? You don’t _study_ neater letters; you practice writing them.” He watched Argath blink, rub his quill between his fingers as though the action would aid in his thought process, another blink-- before looking back up at his fellow cadet.

"And how long will this practice take?" His eyes bored into Wymond's.

"As long as you are willing to sit here hunched over a crate and then to hand me your efforts for judging. Repeat hereafter until you're satisfied." Wymond sighed and leaned back. "You're smart though; you'll figure before long."

Argath’s quiet grunt as he set the quill to the paper was an admission of sorts, the mage thought. Maybe now he would finally listen to Wymond more willingly?

That was the hope in any case.


	3. Chapter 3

_Written a few days after in rather neat but somehow struggling handwriting, as if the writer grew impatient with his own hands._

"Addressing Wymond Rorich, 

I did it. I wrote you and her ( _the 'and her' is scratched through however_ ) a single damn letter. You're about the worst instructor I ever had but I guess you're not the absolute worst if it worked. 

I still hate sitting still this long.

Argath"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice, not-too-heavy fic.


End file.
